Cinder
"Cinder" '''(real name Ben Ferris') is a playable character featured in the Killer Instinct franchise. He is a human male with a body composed completely of plasma and flames. Appearance In the original Killer Instinct, Cinder's design was very simple. Cinder's body, due to a chemical accident, is permanently on fire. His skin has been transformed into an orange matter that resembles plasma, like the surface of the sun. The skin may be able to fluctuate its own temperature however, because if it was pure plasma, then Cinder would instantly melt through whatever he was touching. Because of the high temperatures, Cinder has no hair on his body. He has a fairly muscular build and stands at a slightly above-average height, and he has a prominent jawline. His ears are gone, and he has no nose or mouth, but is still able to speak and make sounds. His feet come to a boot-like tip. His eyes are solid red orbs with no pupils or irises. In Killer Instinct (2013), he undergoes several large changes. His body's plasma has become a much darker shade of orange, and it emits ribbons of fire that swirl all around his figure. His head, shoulders, knees, hands, hips, and feet resemble solid brown volcanic rock, while the rest of his body is plasma. Thin red wires are present on his forearms and ankles. Over parts of his body are holographic red hexagons that resemble the same patterns found on Riptor's body. His fingers are now beast-like claws, and his eyes glow white instead of red and are fixated in a vicious glare. He now has a small, but noticeable, indent in the rock where his mouth should be. In concept art for Killer Instinct (2013), Cinder's stone skin was a burned black color. The stone reached further up his arms and he had a large triangular shape around his groin area. He also had two sets of eyes (four total) and a gaping mouth with a raging fire within. He was also much thinner and less muscular, giving him a more alienoid appearance. In even earlier designs he could be seen with a mechanical face plate and large metal pieces of armor, making him appear more industrial and cyborg. Killer Instinct Story Cinder was a convicted criminal who agreed to participate in Ultratech’s chemical weapons test in exchange for early parole. A failed experiment turned him into a being of living flame. He has now been offered freedom if he can defeat Glacius in the Killer Instinct tournament. Extended Ben Ferris, a small-time criminal with counts of assault, breaking and entering and arson on his record, is the latest convict to be bought out of jail for Ultratech’s twisted uses. His fate is to be used as a human guinea-pig in the company’s chemical weapon developments, an unexpected side-effect leaving him consumed by fire but somehow, much to his own horror, still alive. He is kept confined in a top-security block until Ultratech decide to enter him into the tournament under the codename Cinder to defeat Glacius fairly and in full public view, his freedom providing the ultimate incentive. Stage: Desert Roof Top Moveset *Inferno: Forward, Forward And Any Kick *Fireflash: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Kick *Heatfist: Back, Back, Quick Punch *Heatsink: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Fierce Punch *Mirage: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *Trailblazer: Charge Back Then Forward And Any Punch *Trailblazer (In Air): Up, Forward, Forward And Any Punch Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward And Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Back Then Forward, Fierce Punch End Specials *End Special 1: Charge Back Then Right, Any Punch, Medium Punch *End Special 2: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *End Special 3: Forward. Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Medium Kick *End Special 4: Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Kick, Quick Kick Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 2 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back, Medium Punch *No Mercy 2: 2 Character Distance Away Half Circle Forward, Quick Kick *Humiliation: Back, Back, Back, Back, Fierce Kick Ending Leaving as the champion of the tournament, a hostile police reception awaits him outside the gates of Ultratech. As no stranger to confinement from his former life of crime, Cinder has no intention of being imprisoned again. Using his newly acquired power, he easily evades the capture attempt, leaving his potential captors in his wake. Picking a location suitable for his current condition, he ponders his next move. Killer Instinct 2 Cinder did not appear in Killer Instinct 2. In Glacius' character profile, the original Glacius was said to have earned his freedom after "slaying a fire being", implying Cinder was killed by the alien. Killer Instinct (2013) Cinder returns as the eighth character of Killer Instinct Season 2. His death at the hands of Glacius in the original Killer Instinct was retconned. Cinder's presence was first hinted at the end of the TJ Combo announcement trailer. As Combo relishes in his victory over Fulgore he taunts Ultratech, prompting something behind him to suddenly burn brightly. The story is continued at the end of Hisako's trailer, where Cinder laughs at Combo's confidence and ambushes him. '''Story:' After a decorated and successful military career, Ben left the Army at age 31 to enter the lucrative world of paramilitary contracting. After all, a guy with his flawless mission completion record and skillset should be making a lot more money. Ben found himself in-demand, with each successful mission leading him to the next difficult but impressive payday. Instead of engaging in off-the-books operations for his country, Ben was doing it for crooked corporations and CEOs. This eventually landed him on Interpol’s most wanted list, but thanks to what he’d learned working closely with them in the past, avoiding them was almost too simple. Ben had his ideal job, incredible pay, and was sought after by the most powerful people on the planet. Then he got the call that would change his life forever. Ben received a contract offer for an almost ridiculous sum. The mission; infiltrate Ultratech to steal data related to “Project Cinder”. None of Ben’s contacts or colleagues had ever heard of anyone ever putting out a contract that targeted Ultratech. In fact, information on Ultratech was so scarce that it seemed like every other agency and corporation on the planet was pretending it didn’t exist. The danger, the difficulty, and the mystery only made the contract more appealing to Ben. Ben signed and began researching “Project Cinder”. The more he learned, the less he felt like he knew. Ben had to go deeper. Many months passed as Ben worked Ultratech from the inside; making friends with higher level employees, bugging their gear or offices, and watching and listening for something, anything, that might point him in the right direction. The only piece of information he had after nearly a year on contract only increased his desire to complete the mission - all signs pointed toward extraterrestrial origins for "Project Cinder". Signature Moves *'Mini Torch': (Back, Back, Light Punch) ''Cinder creates a small plume of flame in the palm of his hand. *'Trailblazer': ''(Forward, Forward, Any Punch) ''Cinder transforms his body into a spinning fireball, charging towards his opponent. This can also be done in mid-air. *'Semi Invisibility': (''Half-Circle Forward-to-Back, Medium Punch) Cinder dims the natural light from the chemically-induced flames coating his body, allowing projectiles to harmlessly pass by. In the arcade version, he completely disappears from sight, leaving only the red heat haze from his body. *'Invisibility': (Half-Circle Forward-to-Back, Heavy Punch) ''Cinder alters the composition of his flame-covered body to such an extent that he vanishes completely from sight. Unlike his partial invisibility, this doesn't allow projectiles to pass him by. *'Inferno': ''(Forward, Forward, Any Kick) ''Cinder ejects a flamethrower-like stream of chemical fire from his hand, stretching a variable distance across the screen. *'Fire Flash': ''(Dragon-Punch Motion/Forward, Down, Forward, Any Kick) ''Cinder leaps into the air, kicking his enemies off the ground with a somersaulting attack. *'Air Juggle''': ''(Forward, Forward, Heavy Punch) ''Cinder transforms his body into a spinning fireball, charging towards his opponent. This can also be done in mid-air. Character Relationships *Heated rival of TJ Combo. *Forced to work under ARIA when Ultratech used him as a guinea pig for Project Cinder. *As a product of Project Cinder, Cinder has had his DNA spliced with the alien Glacius, and now he has orders to defeat the alien and prove human technology superior. This relationship has created a fearsome rivalry between them. *Reluctant ally of Fulgore, a fellow creation of Ultratech. *Reluctant ally of Riptor, a fellow creation of Ultratech. *Reluctant ally of Fulgore, a fellow creation of Ultratech. Gallery Killer Instinct File:Cinder11.jpg Killer Instinct Cinder Spinal.jpg Ki_cinder_mov1.jpg Cinder_ki.jpg Cinder KI1.jpg 1238124-cinder.gif ki_cinder_render.jpg Cinder-anim.gif Killer Instinct (2013) Char8.jpg|Cinder's teaser silhouette tjcoinder.png|Cinder appears behind TJ Combo after Fulgore's defeat Cinder.png|Cinder revealed in Hisako's trailer. cinder_early.png|Early designs of Cinder Cinder_cncpt.jpg|Cinder concept art cinder_nomouth.jpg|Cinder close-up (masked) cinder_facerev.png|Cinder close-up (unmasked) cinder_noflame.png|Cinder in-game (without flame effects) cinder_retrowip.png|Classic Cinder render (work in progress) Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters